


When an Unstoppable Force Meets an Immovable Object

by DarkStarfish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Demon forms, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, Light Bondage, Mild Blood, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Riding, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, fluff ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish
Summary: A request for Lucifer x Barbarian!MC, I hope I did it some justice!I wasn't totally sure how to go about this one because I myself am not a very confident or prideful person, so coming up with a character that is was a challenge. In the end, I think I got the hang of it. This is also maybe my third time writing straight smut? So if it's not as good as my other fics, I apologize.I also kind of never do reader inserts? So take take that with a grain of salt.As always, do not read if the tags make you uncomfortable. Feel free to leave comments and let me know what you think :)Requests are: OPEN
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	When an Unstoppable Force Meets an Immovable Object

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velnoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velnoni/gifts).



From the second (Y/N) arrived in the Devildom, Lucifer was not pleased with Diavolo’s decision to include her in the exchange program. Her pelts and armor along with the tacky war mask were not exactly what Lucifer expected from their human exchange student. When she was summoned, (Y/N) immediately drew her scimitar in self-defense, shouting at everyone present and throwing insults at the demons’ way in a means of intimidation. Diavolo had approached her without a care in the world, arms wide open and face as jovial as can be, much to Lucifer’s dismay. Though he was the prince and next in line for the throne of the Devildom, Lucifer thought of the demon prince as more of a giant puppy than royalty.

Through some strange power, Diavolo was able to get the human to lower her weapon and sheath it, ensuring her safety even in a strange new place. With her nerves calmed, (Y/N) removed her war mask, her (H/L), (H/C) falling into place to frame her face. She’d eyed each of the brothers warily, their shocked gasps causing her to rest a hand on the hilt of her scimitar on the off chance that Diavolo had been lying. Though she was not what any of them expected, the brothers had to admit that (Y/N) was positively gorgeous. Her (E/C) eyes sparkled with apprehension as she listened carefully to what Diavolo had to say about her stay in the Devildom and in the House of Lamentation.

“What about my tribe?” (Y/N) asked, her voice almost berating Diavolo as she spoke. Lucifer could feel his anger rising the more she addressed the demon prince with such insolence.

“They’ll be fine, we’ve ensured that your absence will not be missed,” Diavolo spoke to (Y/N) with glee. He had expected the second human to be a bit more apprehensive than Solomon had been about the whole situation, but he hadn’t expected her to be so aggressive.

(Y/N) had accepted Diavolo’s word on good faith, seeing as she was greatly outnumbered and would most likely not make it out on top if she tried to fight her way out of the situation. He’d introduced to her the men she’d be staying with. Each of them seemed fine in their own right expect for one. (Y/N) eyed Lucifer, watching the way his face twisted in disgust and disappointment as she conversed with each of his brothers. When she’d made her way to him, (Y/N) very well expected for the man to spit in her face.

“Charmed to meet you (Y/N),” Lucifer spoke to her with an obviously forced smile plastered on his handsome face. He’d given her a little bow, placing a gloved hand over his heart as a sign of respect.

“You don’t have to lie to me,” (Y/N) ground out to the demon in front of her, squinting her eyes at him in clear anger. “Stay out of my way for the year and I doubt we’ll have any problems,” she spoke coldly to him before pushing past him, shoulder checking the demon and all but commanding Leviathan to show her to the House of Lamentation.

Lucifer took a moment to regain his senses, his red eyes blinking a few times as his brain struggled to comprehend what exactly happened. His thoughts were interrupted by Diavolo’s boisterous laugh and his giant hand clapping onto Lucifer’s back, the force of the hit stealing Lucifer’s breath for a moment. He’d looked to Diavolo dumbfounded before Lucifer’s head whipped in Satan’s direction at the sound of cackling laughter.

“What’s so funny, brother?” Lucifer spat at the blond, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to intimidate his pain in the neck of a younger brother.

“Oh nothing you need to worry a perfect hair on your head over,” Satan chuckled out, covering his mouth with one of his hands.

With a quiet huff, Lucifer left it at that, making his way back to the House of Lamentation in an attempt to gain the human’s compliance in his perfect little world. In his mind, one way or another, she would fall in line much like his brother’s had. No one would control him, and no one could get away with whatever they wanted, not while he was in charge.

* * *

Lucifer stepped through the front doors of the House of Lamentation only to be faced with a major headache. He had noticed that everything seemed to be a little too quiet, especially with Levi and Mammon keeping watch over the human together. He’d gone from room to room in search of his two troublesome brothers. They weren’t in their own rooms, which was quite odd for Levi, and they weren’t in any of the common rooms. It wasn’t until he heard the chattering of voices coming from the human’s room that he figured out where exactly they had run off to.

Lucifer had knocked on the door, but it was slightly cracked and opened with a quiet creak from the tiny force of his knock. He’d let himself in, deeming that the noise he’d made would be enough of an announcement for those inside to know he was coming in. Taking in the sight before him, Lucifer needed to blink a few times in order to be sure he was seeing things clearly.

Mammon was on his hands and knees beneath the human’s feet, his back being used as a footrest as Levi showed her how to navigate the D.D.D. Lucifer had given her. His eyes stopped scanning the scene before him when he noticed the pact mark that adorned the back of Mammon’s right hand and the same mark mirrored on the human. Feeling a spike of both worry and anger shoot through him, he looked to Levi and noticed that he also had a pact mark. His left eye shown with the mark as did the human’s. Lucifer couldn’t help but pinch the bridge of his nose in disappointment. The human had been in here for maybe an hour and she’d already made a pact with two of the nine most powerful demons in all of the Devildom.

“I cannot believe you two.” Lucifer’s words cut through the room like a knife. Both the demons knew his tone was not a good one, but the human did not cower away from it. “How did the Grand Admiral of the demon navy and the ‘Great’ Mammon fall into a pact with a lowly human they have known for maybe thirty minutes?!” Lucifer asked his brothers, his anger growing at every word he spoke and his demon form sprouting at the end of his sentence.

Levi and Mammon both scrambled to hide behind (Y/N), their heads peaking around her torso as they eyed Lucifer with fear. (Y/N) stood her ground and simply yawned at his display of power. The fluttering of his wings and the sight of his horns did nothing to intimidate her. She crossed her arms and stood, approaching the Avatar of Pride with nothing but confidence.

“For archdemons, they weren’t all that hard to wrap around my finger. They’re clearly better followers than they are leaders and I’m more than happy to gain a few followers,” (Y/N) told Lucifer nonchalantly, drumming her fingers on her upper forearm.

Lucifer was beyond irritated. He’d skipped right past annoyed and gone straight to pissed off. He heard his blood pumping and boiling in his ears and wished to strike this human down where she stood. It took every ounce of his will and wish to please Diavolo not to carry out his desire of smiting this stubborn being before him. Lucifer’s wings expanded to their full expanse before he breathed out slowly and let his demon form fade away.

“Consider yourself lucky that Lord Diavolo has expressed his need for you to be treated as one of our own or else you’d be swimming in the River Styx right now,” Lucifer growled to (Y/N), his eyes flashing a bright red before he fully controlled his anger. He couldn’t help but grind his molars at the sound of her amused chuckle.

“I’d like to see you take me down dipshit,” (Y/N) egged him on mockingly, moving one of her arms to flex her bicep while her other hand moved to pat the muscle there. Her smirk only grew at the display of her power (if Lucifer could even call it that).

“Listen to me very closely you despicable human…I don’t want you causing me any trouble for the duration of your stay. Should you keep out of trouble and not tarnish Lord Diavolo’s name, I will ignore your insolence to the best of my ability.” Lucifer spoke slow and put as much meaning into his words as possible in the hopes that she would listen and heed his warning.

“If it means you stay out of my hair, sure thing bird brain,” (Y/N) smirked to Lucifer, not missing the way his face soured at the nickname. With one last huff and a glance at his useless brothers, Lucifer exited the human’s room and made his way to his office, preparing himself for one hell of a long year.

* * *

It had only been one day, and Lucifer found it extremely hard to keep his promise to the human of leaving her alone if she behaved. (Y/N) had first tested him by waking up later than he would’ve liked. The second test was her styling of her uniform. (Y/N) had her shirt tied off at the waist, only two of the middle buttons actually used to be sure that the garment doesn’t fall off her torso. Her skirt hung low on her hips, her abs and v-line on full display in a show of intimidation. With that in mind, he didn’t miss the tribal tattoo that wound its way from the lower left side of her back and stopped at her hip. (Y/N) had the sense to wear socks and shoes at the very least, but one sock was rolled higher than the other, one stopping at her knee while the other was bunched around her shin.

Much to Lucifer’s dismay, it seemed that she had added two more pact marks to her list, the mark on her stomach and other hand informing him that both Beel and Satan had fallen victim to her. He’d tried his hardest to keep from blowing up at her appearance since many of his other brothers sought to wear their uniforms how they pleased, but he could not stand the way she ate. Beel was the Avatar of Gluttony and he was no where near as messy as she was.

“Slow down before you choke,” Lucifer reprimanded her, slamming his fist on the table in annoyance. “This isn’t the wild, no one here is going to take your food from you. Stop being such a savage,” Lucifer growled, a single strand of hair falling out place in his anger.

Everyone at the table but (Y/N) and Satan were startled by the eldest’s sudden outburst. The blond demon smirked to her before digging his noise back into the book he had been reading. Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, (Y/N) took the napkin that sat next to her plate and wiped her mouth, cleaning off the bits of sauce and food that hadn’t made it into her mouth.

“I thought we agreed you wouldn’t harp on me, bird brain.” At (Y/N)’s nickname for Lucifer, Asmo couldn’t help but sputter on the juice he had been drinking in laughter. A pointed look of fury from Lucifer had quickly shut him up and Asmo had gone back to quietly filing his nails and picking at his oatmeal.

“I can forgive your taste in fashion, but I cannot forgive the way you eat like a beast,” Lucifer growled to the human, the leather in his glove squeaking at how tightly his fist was clenched.

(Y/N) simply set her napkin on her plate and pushed her chair out slowly, the legs screeching on the wood flooring. Standing up and taking a second to smooth out her skirt, (Y/N) slowly made her way over to Lucifer at the head of the table. (E/C) eyes locked with red ones as the pair stared down one another. The air in the room grew tense and it felt as though two predators were gearing up to fight over a fallen gazelle.

“As far as I’m concerned, the way I carry out my base needs are of no concern to you…bird brain,” (Y/N) spoke lowly into Lucifer’s ear, her finger coming up to trace along the golden pin above the pocket on his jacket.

With that, (Y/N) snapped her fingers and both Mammon and Levi scrambled to get up in order to accompany her to class. Beel and Satan followed close behind, the pair chatting with her about what to expect from her first day of classes. The only thing Lucifer could hope for was that she wouldn’t tarnish Diavolo’s name too much.

* * *

The final straw for Lucifer had been about two months into (Y/N)’s stay in the Devildom. He had noticed she’d been sneaking out with Asmo or Belphie and causing trouble with them. Whether it had been going to The Fall with Asmo and returning early the next morning only to miss her first few classes or causing trouble around town with Belphie, it had certainly put Lucifer at the end of his rope. He’d finally snapped when (Y/N) had returned to the House of Lamentation with a demon he’d never seen before.

Lucifer had been making his nightly rounds through the House when he’d heard drunken whispers and giggles coming from the entrance hall. He’d stopped at the top of the staircase that connected the entire building to the upstairs where all the bedrooms were. (Y/N) was trying and failing to lock the heavy door, the demon accompanying her grinding against her backside and trying his best to get her to hurry up what she was doing. That was it for him.

A crack of thunder sounded as Lucifer’s demon form slipped over his human one pulled both beings attention to him. (Y/N) could only roll her eyes at his display of power while the demon she’d brought home practically jumped out of his shoes. He’d looked between (Y/N) and Lucifer and high tailed it out of the House of Lamentation, struggling for a moment to pull the door open before he could make his escape.

“Way to g- _hic_ -go bird brain!” (Y/N) shouted up to Lucifer. His wings twitched at the nickname and in a flash he was hovering in front of her, the motion allowing for a gentle breeze to send a chill up (Y/N)’s spine.

“I have had enough of you!” Lucifer bellowed to the human below him. (Y/N) could only roll her eyes and go back to locking the door.

“Save it gramps, you’ve ruined my night enough.” She’d brushed past the demon, stumbling up the stairs before shaking her head in an effort to try and sober up some.

“I will not entertain you any longer. You are going to go to my room and wait there for your punishment,” Lucifer commanded, moving to grab (Y/N) by her upper arm, stopping her from moving any further. At the contact, (Y/N) wretched her arm from Lucifer’s grasp and all but growled at him.

“Keep your cockblocking hands off of me you prick.” (Y/N)’s words were laced with venom and she felt like she was going to start foaming at the mouth. Her words were the nail in the coffin.

Seeing red, Lucifer picked (Y/N) up bridal style and hauled her up the stairs and to his room. The entire trip, (Y/N) kicked and shouted at him before Lucifer shifted her so her body was over his shoulder, a hand resting on her ass to keep her in place. She pounded her fists against his lower back and ass in an effort to get him to put her down. Her request wasn’t granted until she was inside the eldest’s room, the clicking of the lock sealing her doom. She’d stumbled for a moment before she regained her senses and changed her stance into one that showed she wasn’t going down without a fight.

In the blink of an eye, he’d pinned her against the bed, his knees straddling her waist and his hands pinning her wrists above her head. (Y/N) felt her fight or flight response kick in at the feeling of being held down against her will and she tried to fight her way out. Lucifer was patient in his efforts, letting her kick and work out all of her energy before she fell limp under his hold, and she’d panted and gasped for air.

“Now that you are quite done, I have a few words for you. I can ignore the way you’ve wrapped my brothers around your grubby finger and the way you’ve ruined the style of our uniforms. I cannot, however, forgive the way you tarnish Lord Diavolo’s reputation. Going out unaccompanied and getting piss faced drunk only to bring a random demon to defile these walls with your wanton desires, this I cannot allow to go unpunished.” Lucifer’s words were the only other sound in the room besides (Y/N)’s heavy breathing. He’d raised an eyebrow, awaiting what was sure to be her defiant response.

“I will go out and find whoever I want to bring back home. I’m sure one of your brothers would occupy the space, not that I would ever pick you, you pompous bastard,” (Y/N) hissed to the demon above her, struggling once more to free herself from his hold. She’d paused at the heart stopping chuckle Lucifer let out above her.

“You think those buffoons could please you better than I could?” Lucifer husked close to the side of her head, his lips brushing against the curvature of her ear. His tone of voice and the intimacy of the action had sparked a twinge of desire inside her, much to (Y/N)’s dismay.

“I’d like to see you try bird brain,” (Y/N) whispered out, quickly regretting her words once they left her lips.

Lucifer had let out a deep growl before diving into her neck, his teeth pulling and biting at the skin there. (Y/N) couldn’t help the whine that left her lips at the feeling, the ferocity at which Lucifer had gone in for the kill only heightened her arousal and sensitivity. His grip on her wrists tightened at the noise and he couldn’t help the dark chuckle that left his lips and vibrated the column of (Y/N)’s neck. When (Y/N) felt Lucifer’s fangs brush against her (S/C) skin, her breath hitched, and she knew she was a goner for the night.

“Where’s that fight in you now hmm? Bird got your tongue?” Lucifer teased the human beneath him. At the sound of his taunting, (Y/N) felt her anger well up inside her and her will to remain dominate pushed her over the edge.

With all the force she could muster, (Y/N) was able to flip the two of them so their positions were reversed. She’d taken one of Lucifer’s hands and brought it up to her face, nipping at the base of his wrist before gliding her tongue up his palm and the length of his index finger before sucking said finger into her mouth. Lucifer couldn’t help the growl that came out him at the sensation and the sound only deepened when he’d felt her teeth brush over the pad of his finger. She bobbed her head up and down his finger slowly a few times, flashing him a smile with her eyes before pulling off the finger.

“Where’s your hubris huh?” (Y/N) smirked down to Lucifer, grinding her hips against the demon’s and earning a little growl in return. His hands shot to her hips and Lucifer dug his thumbs into her exposed v-line, his hands splaying over hips and the rest of his fingertips digging into the meat of (Y/N)’s ass that had been barely covered by the layers of pelts she wore in her off time.

(Y/N) bit her lip at the feeling, her hands coming to unbutton Lucifer’s outer vest. It’d taken her a few times to actually get the buttons undone due to her inebriation and her hastiness to get Lucifer’s many layers off his body. In the midst of (Y/N)’s concentration, Lucifer used the moment to regain control of the situation to get back on top of the human. He’d pinned her down once more and shrugged his vest off before loosening his red tie. Lucifer slipped the fabric from around his neck before grabbing both of (Y/N)’s wrists in one hand and tied the silk fabric around them. With her wrists bound and out of his way, Lucifer took to unbuttoning his black dress shirt.

Slipping out of the shirt and tossing it to where his vest had landed, Lucifer pulled his gloves off finger by finger, exposing his hands for the first time to (Y/N). She’d kept her eyes trained on the demon above her, watching his every move until he moved to rip her fur bandeau top down her torso, exposing her breasts to the open air. The force behind his action pulled a small gasp from her and (Y/N) ground her hips up into Lucifer’s, trying to gain some sort of stimulation. Almost tentatively, Lucifer brought a hand to each of her breasts, pressing his thumbs into (Y/N)’s hardened nipples. (Y/N) couldn’t help the little whimper that came from her from the stimulation. She’d struggled against the tie keeping her restrained. (Y/N) desperately wanted to run her nails along the expanse of Lucifer’s exposed torso, the skin there truly tempting. Though he never looked it, underneath all the layers the Avatar of Pride normally wore, he was relatively built and beautiful.

“Quit teasing me and get on with it already!” (Y/N) growled to the demon, her words making his eyes twitch at how demanding her tone was.

“Only good little humans deserve to be pleasured, this is your punishment remember?” Lucifer spoke lowly, his nails digging into (Y/N)’s (S/C) breasts. She hissed at the feeling, the action pulling little beads of blood from her mounds.

“Gahh fuck you! Just get on with it!” (Y/N) gritted out, her legs coming up to wrap around Lucifer’s torso, her heels linking together at the base of his spine. With a growl, Lucifer removed one hand from (Y/N)’s breast and shoved his index and middle finger into her mouth. She’d furrowed her brows at the move and went to speak until she felt Lucifer’s fingers press down on her tongue.

“Suck on them,” Lucifer commanded, rubbing the wet muscle with the pads of his fingers. The feeling on her tongue curling around the digits pulled a little groan from his lungs.

(Y/N) did as told, even though every part of her wanted to bite down on his fingers. Slowly but surely, Lucifer began to thrust his fingers in an out of her mouth, breaking contact with (Y/N)’s (E/C) eyes only for a second to flick his own crimson eyes down to her mouth. The sight of her lips wrapped around his fingers stirred something deep inside him and he couldn’t help but grind his quickly growing erection into (Y/N)’s stomach. Biting his lip, Lucifer removed his fingers from (Y/N)’s mouth, a little pop signaling that he had done so.

Moving into action, Lucifer grabbed (Y/N) by her bandeau top, dragging her torso up to meet his before moving off her. He’d transferred into a sitting position, dragging (Y/N) to her knees on the ground in front of him. He’d kept one hand in her (H/L), (H/C) to keep the human in place while he moved to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his belt. He dug his free hand into his loosened pants, freeing his hard cock. With a low groan, Lucifer stroked himself, not missing the way (Y/N)’s eyes widened at the sight of his length. Lucifer’s grip tightened on (Y/N)’s hair and he pulled her towards the length. She’d taken to keeping her mouth shut tight, her eyes giving him nothing but defiance in her (H/C) orbs.

“If you suck me off, I might just let you cum tonight,” Lucifer spoke lowly to (Y/N). He didn’t miss the way her eyes flicked up from staring at his cock to looking him in the eye for a moment before looking back to what was in front of her.

With a long sigh, (Y/N) lent forward, keeping her eyes on Lucifer’s before offering the tip of his cock a little lick. Hearing Lucifer let out a little groan at the feeling, (Y/N) continued to tease his cockhead, her tongue dipping into the slit of it to taste his beads of precum that were forming. Her tongue traced down the head of his dick and down the shaft of it, tracing the prominent vein that ran along the underside of his near perfect cock. Lucifer’s grip on her (H/C) locks grew tighter the longer (Y/N) teased the demon. Giving Lucifer a little bit of a taste, (Y/N) slipped his tip into the hot cavern of her mouth, tracing her tongue over the mushroom head of it.

“If you won’t take it all…then I guess I’ll have to help you,” Lucifer whispered out, his breath shaky as he pulled (Y/N) by her hair further down his length.

It wasn’t until Lucifer felt his dick head enter (Y/N)’s throat that he could finally take a breath. (Y/N), on the other hand, was the direct opposite. She clenched her hands, her nails digging into her palms as she tried her best to keep from gagging on Lucifer’s cock. He’d kept her seated there until he felt she needed a breath. Lucifer pulled (Y/N) off his cock slowly, reveling in the way her mouth felt against his shaft. She’d jerked back the rest of the way, coughing and sputtering for air, a thin strand of her saliva mixed with Lucifer precum connecting her to Lucifer’s cockhead. Without another thought, Lucifer shoved (Y/N)’s head back down the length of his dick.

Lucifer quickly set out to face fucking the human before him. He watched as her eyes welling up tears, the saltwater falling down her cheeks when they’d run out of room to pool. The sight of her eyes staring at him in desperation combined with the whimpers and whines from his rough treatment was sending shivers down his spine. Each time he thrust into her throat, Lucifer felt his wings twitch at the feeling of her throat flexing around the head of his cock. He could see the desperation in her eyes and the hope that he would be done soon, but even so, Lucifer could smell just how aroused she was. He could tell that underneath her fur pelts, (Y/N) was soaking wet from his rough treatment.

Feeling his end approaching, Lucifer pulled (Y/N)’s mouth off his cock. Their chests heaved, (Y/N)’s more so than Lucifer’s as she fought to regain her senses. Lucifer gazed down at the human with pride in his chest. Her chin and breasts were coated with her saliva and his precum and her lips were bruised and swollen from the rough treatment she’d just endured.

“Fuck…you did so good…” Lucifer spoke down to (Y/N), leaning back with all his weight on his hand behind him, his other hand coming up to pet at (Y/N)’s (H/C) hair. The small submissive part of her that wanted to take over nuzzled into the feeling while her dominant side screamed at her not to give in. Lucifer stood before her, moving to remove the rest of his clothes. He’d done the same to (Y/N), removing her top, pelt skirt, and panties before replacing his tie that he had wrapped around her wrists with his black leather belt. The leather bit into her skin and (Y/N) couldn’t but hiss at the feeling.

Lucifer took to pulling (Y/N) up on the bed, making sure that her back was against the duvet. (Y/N) looked to Lucifer, her eyes conveying a sense of questioning before his hands parting her knees gave her the answer she was seeking. Lucifer’s hands smoothed from her knees and up her thighs. His hands stopped at the junction of her inner thigh to her hips, his thumbs coming up to spread apart (Y/N)’s pussy lips. The feeling of Lucifer spreading her open pulled a little moan from (Y/N), her hands coming up to cover her face.

“Ah ah ah…keep your eyes on me,” Lucifer whispered, his fangs coming to brush along the skin at the inside of (Y/N)’s thighs. The feeling of Lucifer’s fangs dragging on the delicate skin of her inner thigh caused her eyes to snap open in both fear and terror.

When their eyes met once again, Lucifer resumed his mission of trailing his tongue along (Y/N)’s skin, the rough muscle eliciting shivers from the woman beneath him. He’d earned a whimper when his tongue met with the hood of her clit, the tip of it flicking at the little bud. (Y/N) couldn’t help the long drawn out moan at the feeling, her eyes closing and her head tilting back. Giving her a tsk for her actions, Lucifer clapped his hand down on her upper thigh, the cracking of the sound and the pain of the slap pulling (Y/N) out of her stupor to hiss in pain.

“I told you…eyes on me,” Lucifer growled to her, barring his fangs in a display of aggression. (Y/N)’s own eyes bore into his soul at that point, the sting from his warning slap still fresh on her skin. The mark had quickly turned red into the shape of Lucifer’s hand. “That’s better…” Lucifer praised her lowly, resuming his teasing on her clit.

He’d kept his eyes on her (E/C) ones, taking his time to thoroughly tease her before giving (Y/N) the pleasure she so desired. Lucifer pulled back for a moment, his teeth sinking into the toned flesh of her inner thigh. His mouth filled with the copper taste of her blood and Lucifer couldn’t help it when his eyes rolled back into his head at her whines and shivers from the mark he’d placed on her. Giving the bite a slow lick with his tongue, Lucifer traced back up to her clit, his lips wrapping around the nub in consolation for her compliance. Lucifer’s fingertips tickled over her inner thigh on his way to her entrance, his nails leaving little drag marks in their wake.

As Lucifer teased his index and middle fingers at the opening of her pussy, (Y/N) found it harder and harder to keep her attention on Lucifer. The alcohol in her system was clouding her vision and her (S/C) skin had flushed a lovely shade of red, the expanse of her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat from Lucifer’s teasing. He’d rewarded her further, teasing his fingertips into her entrance slowly before plunging his fingers into her up to his knuckle. The shock of suddenly being stretched by his fingers caused (Y/N)’s eyes to practically bug out of her head. Lucifer continued his teasing, his tongue flicking over her clit as he curled his fingers deep inside her. (Y/N) couldn’t help the gasp that left her when Lucifer’s fingers brushed over that little spot inside of her and she certainly didn’t miss the cocksure smirk that came over his features either.

Having found her g-spot, Lucifer abused the area to its fullest extent, quickly turning (Y/N) into writhing mess. As quickly as he started, Lucifer felt her hole tightening around his fingers as a sign that she was close. He had mulled over in his head whether he should be generous and let her cum or not, but the sounds (Y/N) was making above him were too good to pass up. Lucifer inserted his ring finger into her entrance, earning another whine and moan at the stretch while his tongue never let up its assault on her clit. With a low growl, the vibrations of his voice connecting with her clit, (Y/N) was sent over the edge, her voice hoarse as she wailed and shook from the force of her orgasm. Lucifer stroked her through her high, his fingers never letting up their motion no matter how tight her pussy clamped down on them. (Y/N) looked to Lucifer, her eyes pleading for him to let up as overstimulation had quickly set in. Lucifer couldn’t help the little smirk that graced his lips before he detached himself from her core.

Lucifer sat back on his haunches, admiring his handiwork and the quivering mess he had left (Y/N). He watched as she collected her own thoughts, her chest heaving as she watched him carefully. Lucifer brought his fingers to his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick (Y/N)’s juices from them, a trill rumbling from his throat at the taste. (Y/N) couldn’t help but follow the movements of the pink muscle with her eyes, lost in a daze as they cleaned up her essence from his skin.

“I think you’re ready now,” Lucifer purred out to her, changing their positions so that he was laying on his back and she was back on top of him. His cock nudged at her entrance and both parties hissed at the feel.

Taking charge finally, (Y/N) rubbed her wetness over Lucifer’s twitching cock, the feeling pulling little growls and groans from the demon. Putting her bound wrists on his chest, (Y/N) worked Lucifer’s cock until the tip of it caught at her entrance and the head slid just barely in, her eyes widening at the feeling. As quickly as she felt the cockhead enter her, a wicked thought came to mind. (Y/N) smirked down to Lucifer, her (E/C) sparkling with mischief before she moved her hips around the inch of him that had entered her. Both groaned at the little pleasure it brought both of them, Lucifer flexing his hands. He wanted so badly to grab her by the hips and slam himself home, but he could deal with a little bit of teasing if it meant she would be using him to get off, the thought only stroking his ego and feeding his pride.

“Grrr get on with it!” Lucifer ground out, his hands moving on their own to dig his nails into (Y/N)’s upper thighs.

With a smirk, (Y/N) slowly slid herself inch by inch down Lucifer’s length, taking his little outburst as a victory. Lucifer’s red nails once again dug into her skin, leaving little marks as he tried to keep (Y/N) in control. Once she was fully seated and their public bones were flush together, (Y/N) couldn’t help but let out a little sigh at the stretch Lucifer put her through. Though he had prepped her, there was still the slightest burn from his girth being more than she would normally handle on a given basis.

Once she had given herself ample time to adjust, (Y/N) pulled herself off Lucifer’s cock slowly, whining at the drag of his cock against her walls before slamming her hips down hard. A high-pitched moan left (Y/N)’s throat at the first thrust before several followed as she found her pace. Her hips bounced up and down against Lucifer’s, the demon below her grunting and purring at the contact she was making with him. He was goner once she’d started to swivel her hips upon each descent down his length, his cockhead nudging against her cervix each time she fully sheathed him inside her.

Though the pair had started their romp with gusto, both were soon reaching their peak. (Y/N)’s movements were becoming tired and losing their rhythm while Lucifer had taken to thrusting his hips into hers each time (Y/N) would come down, his pubic bone grinding against her clit in added pleasure. (Y/N)’s nails dug into Lucifer’s chest as her thrusts began to falter, the coil in her lower stomach tightening along with her pussy. With a final thrust and a shout, (Y/N) came around Lucifer’s cock, throwing her head back in ecstasy as the feeling of her orgasm traveled its way through her body.

Lucifer wasn’t too far behind. He’d taken to holding her hips and thrusting himself up into her, helping (Y/N) ride out her orgasm while he chased his own. He thrust into twice more before the telltale twitching of his cock and the tightening of his balls signaled his orgasm. Lucifer buried himself wholly inside of (Y/N), his bottom lip between his teeth as his cock painted her walls white with his cum. The feeling pushed (Y/N) past her limit of feeling and she fell weightless against Lucifer’s chest, panting for air and coming back down from cloud nine.

Panting himself, Lucifer took a moment to regain his senses before he unbuckled his belt from around (Y/N)’s wrists. Angry red marks decorated her (S/C) where the leather dug into her skin. Lucifer brought each wrist to his mouth, placing soothing kisses against the marks, his other hand tracing the pact mark on the middle of her back from Belphie. Looking over her body, Lucifer couldn’t help but feel jealous that his brothers had entered into pacts with her and he hadn’t had a piece of her himself.

“Enter a pact with me…” Lucifer all but whispered against (Y/N) sweat patted hair, his lips sending shivers down her spine.

“I’m sorry what?” (Y/N) asked him, blinking at him a few times and looking around to make sure nothing had knocked the sense out of Lucifer after they’d just got done fucking.

“You’ve made pacts with my brothers, why not enter one with me?” Lucifer asked her, kissing her cheek in post orgasm glow. He’d slipped his cock out of her entrance, his cum slipping down between their legs and soiling his top blanket.

“I mean…you just don’t…I guess we can?” (Y/N) finally responded, her voice unsure of Lucifer’s intentions behind entering in a pact with her.

As soon as the words exited her mouth, a red glow came from both of their chests of their heart, his sigil searing itself into their skin. (Y/N) watched in awe as the lines painlessly burned their way into her skin. Lucifer traced the lines of his sigil on her skin in pride knowing that it was an honor for her to have gone into a pact with him…right? He couldn’t dwell on that too much as she nuzzled her head under his chin, her (H/C) tickling his throat.

“G’night bird brain…” (Y/N) yawned into the demon, her eyes quickly fluttering closed as sleep overtook her worn out body.

“Good night imbecile,” Lucifer spoke into her hair, stroking the strands one last time before allowing himself to fall into a deep sleep with her, his hands resting on her back protectively.

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a discord, so if you guys want to join to get updates on fics, chat about Obey Me! or just talk in general, feel free to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/E2gzSbx
> 
> |
> 
> Want to watch me make a fool of myself? Follow me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/tweetingjulens1?s=09


End file.
